


The Subway Darkness

by Koteki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Implied violance, True intentions au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koteki/pseuds/Koteki
Summary: Ingo inspects the Subways after dark. He finds someone in the darkness.(A very short collection of writing drabbles I did on tumblr set in the true intentions au.Au is based in game verse. For these drabbles you do not need to know anything about the au aside from the fact that they have some differences to their game counterpart.)
Kudos: 10





	1. The Train Conductor and the Scientist

"What are you doing here?" 

The scientist turned around. "Oh. I had thought this subway was open. I stopped by to have a look after hearing about the battle subway. You must be one of the subway masters I have heard about."

The two met eyes. Ingo's grip tightened around his pokeball. 

The scientist had his magnezone out. The pokemon eyed the subway master carefully, hovering around it Trainor in silence. 

"The subway is closed. Please leave." 

"I see..." the scientist frowned. "...Before I leave. May I challenge you to a battle? I have heard of your skills as I trainor. I wish to see for myself how strong you are." He held up a pokeball. Magnezone seemed to prepare itself for a battle.

Ingo shook his head. The man's very presence unnerved him. He didn't what it was but every part of his body was telling him to get away from him. 

"It's late. The subway is closed. Please leave before I am forced to escort you out." 

"Pity. After I came all this way..." Colress huffed and typed something into his machine. "I shall return another time. My sincerest apologies." He turned around and started to head out. "Farewell Subway Master Ingo." 

The way his name came off the scientists tongue. An invisible hand grabbed him by the heart. A cold steel hand. 

He waited till the scientist was gone before he turned around and ran. His footsteps echoing across the empty station. 

He didn't stop till he was inside the office. Out of breath. Emmet was lying on the couch. He suddenly sat up seeing his twin enter.

"Ingo? What is wrong? You're very pale." 

Ingo found himself unable to respond. The scientists lemon eyes. He could still feel them on him.

"Ingo? Big brother?"

Ingo wrapped his arms around his twin. He squeezed him gently. His body trembling.

Emmet's eyes widen in suprise before he held his brother close. "...It is alright. Everything is alright. It will be fine."

Ingo hoped it would be.


	2. The Subway Master in the Dark

Emmet should be here by now. 

Ingo stared at the clock. The ticking echoing through the office. 

Emmet never came back this late. Especially when there was work to be done. 

The clock ticked on. Ingo could feel lemon eyes on the back of his neck. 

No. No. Emmet was fine. He likely got distracted by something. He was fine. It was fine. Everything was fine. Maybe there was some issue that the depot agents needed him to sort out.

It was fine.

Everything was fine. 

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock. 

Ingo pushed the paper work off the table and ran out the door. Only putting on his black hat.

"Emmet!" He called out. "Emmet! Where are you?" His voice was only greeted by echoes of his voice and his footsteps. "Emmet! Emmet!" 

He hadn't seen the scientist in over a week. Had he waited for a time when Emmet was alone? Emmet wouldn't have accepted the challenge- would he? 

"EMMET!" He screamed. His hands were shaking now. No no no. He was being paranoid. Emmet was fine. Everything was fine. "EMMET!" he screamed again. 

He ran around the station. Every moment the cold steel hand tightened around his heart. 

"EMMET! RESPOND! YOU'RE....you're.... scaring me..." he slowed down and leaned against the wall. He slowly slid down and hugged his knees. 

What if Emmet was gone. What if he was alone. What if he has let his brother had gotten hit by a train. What if he had been kidnapped. What if. 

He held his head. The possible scenarios swarm his head. Swallowing him whole. 

A flame flickers in front of him. It swayed side to side, drawing his attention. Hypnotising him. The thoughts drip one by one. Till all his focus was on the flame. 

Chandelure's cry breaks him out of the trance. The pokemon's cry was coloured in worry. She rubbed against his face. He gently pets her. "...Thank you..." he says quietly and stands up. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Emmet!" He calls out. Walking along. Chandelure moving ahead of him. "Emmet! Emm-" 

He stopped. He ran. 

Faintly by Chandelure's light. He could see the white coat of Emmet heading towards him. Ingo rushed over to him. 

Emmet was somewhat bruised. His coat was scruffied and dirtied. Some parts of burn. Burnt by electricity? 

"Emmet. What-"

"I had a little scuffle. I am fine!" Emmet smiled. 

He felt the steel hand tighten on his heart. 

"Emmet what-"

"I told you. I'm fine!" He smiles. "Come on. It's getting late." He takes his brothers hand and starts to pull him towards the office. 

Ingo stopped but was slowly pulled away. He glanced back to the tunnel his twin had come from. He didn't see the 'scuffle'. But he heard the faing echoes of a pokemon returning and the faint reflection of a light from a pair of glasses.

The cold steel hand began to crush.


	3. -The Subway Master and the Cold Steel-

Ingo had grown accustomed to noise. The reassuring sound of the trains moving along and the whistling trains. 

He never expected that one day noise would become his enemy. 

He held up the lantern. The light as dim as it could be without leaving him in total darkness. Every echo left him with the lingering fear that he had heard it. 

He could feel the cold steel hand always. Day after day. It had been over a month since the incident with Emmet. The faint glimpse of light reflecting off the pair of glasses... 

Emmet never told him what had happened. Who was there. He'd simply smile and repeat that there was a scuffle if he pressed hard enough. 

Emmet didn't seem affected by what had happened. He continued on as if nothing had happened. 

Maybe nothing had happened. He did get caught up in what could have been. He could be just... 

Everything is fine. It's fine. It's fine.

Unova... was in some chaos now. But it is going to be fine. It will fix itself soon enough. 

Right? Right. 

He kept on walking along. 

"Subway Mastar Ingo." 

He stopped. In the brief silence there was not a single noise. Not even the sound of a heartbeat.

He turned around. The scientist greeted him with a smile and a friendly hand wave. 

"My apologies. Did I startle you-"

"Leave." Ingo gripped the lantern. "The subway is closed."

"Oh! How cold. Please I merely wish to challenge you in battle. One pokemon only. Surely you can allow me a short battle?" His magnezone appears from the darkness. 

"The subway. Is closed." Ingo turned his back on him. He starts to move away. Deep down praying it would be enough to make the scientist leave.

"How unkind. I can understand why some prefer Emmet." 

The cold steel hand crushed his heart.

"What did you do to Emmet-" 

"Battle me." His smile was sickening.

Ingo trembled before he released Chandelure. Ingo didn't remember what happened next. He remembered what he felt. Sickness. Anger. Worry. 

Faint glimpses of Emmet had flickered in his mind. A gallery of possibilities of what Colress could have done to his twin fueled every command he gave to Chandelure. 

Things became clear when they both returned their pokemon.

"Thank you for the battle. I shall take my leave-" The scientist turned around and started to leave. 

"Wait!" The scientist stopped. "What did you do to Emmet!?" 

Colress stopped. He turned around and looked at Ingo.

"What did you do to Emmet?!" 

"Nothing." He smiled. "Farewell Subway Master Ingo." He disappeared into the darkness.

Ingo stared into the darkness. Silent. 

.  
.  
.  
.

He trailed his hand across the subway walls. It had been long abandoned. He had never been told why. He never found out why.

Apparently there had been two subway masters there... Mastar Colress had spoken highly of them. He had been told that one day they-

"Come." 

He moved away from the wall and followed. Their footsteps echoing across the empty station.


End file.
